Conventionally, with an image forming device such as a multi function printer (MFP), connected to a network such as local area network (LAN), an access control feature may be executed. The access control feature, limits or prohibits certain operations of the image forming device such as, for example, the number of print copies, printing, and/or writing of a scanned image to a portable storage medium (for example, refer to Japanese laid-open patent application publication number 2007-310768). Also, an image forming device is proposed that is equipped with a batch operation function that can execute a series of operation items with one operation when the series of operation items is registered in advance.
However, with a conventional image forming device, a user who registers a batch operation is not able to execute the batch operation without access privileges when the access control feature places a functional limitation on operation items included in the registered batch operation has became a target of the functional limitation. Then, when the user executes the batch operation without knowing that the batch operation is inexecutable without access privileges, the user receives an error notice. Accordingly, the user is not able to understand the reason why the batch operation was not executed. Moreover, if the user is able to understand the reason, the user must execute each operation of the operation items included in the batch operation again, therefore requiring extra time and effort from the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more convenient and easily operable image forming device by solving the problems of the conventional image forming device by generating an alternative batch operation, and by displaying both an indication that the registered batch operation has became impossible to execute as well as contents of the alternative batch operation, when an access control places functional limitations on operation items of the registered batch operation and the registered batch operation has became impossible to execute. Therefore, the users can understand the reason why the batch operation is impossible to execute, and can execute the alternative batch operation confirming the contents of the alternative batch operation.